


Loving you

by rinsteponme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, High School, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Makeup Sex, Manga & Anime, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Volleyball, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsteponme/pseuds/rinsteponme
Summary: Just a fluffy story where Oikawa confess to you and you both started dating to see where it goes.𝗗𝗶𝘀𝗰𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗺𝗲𝗿This is a Tooru Oikawa x fem reader fanfic. I don't own haikyu or the characters but the story ideas are mine unless I get some ideas from anyone I will credit them.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case yall get confuse, Oikawa and the reader are in second year now. This is my first fanfic so Im sorry if it's bad cuz my writting isn't top tier.
> 
> Happy reading :D

They lost. Aoba Johsai have yet to lose another match against their rival Shiratorizawa. 

"Y/N! We have lost the match, why don't you look surprised at all?" Lia questions you. "At least show some emotion."

"Well Lia there is nothing to be surprised when we never won any matches against them so why would you think that we will win again this time?" you responded to your childhood friend Lia while patting on her shoulder. 

"Y/N you brutally honest you know that right?" 

You chuckled at your friend's response and replied, "I know." 

You both went to get snacks for Shiratowizawa's next match. The only reason you wanted to watch the match is because you were curious to see who will lose.

Just as you were heading back to the game. You saw your school volleyball team finish packing up and was heading towards the changing room. 

As soon as they were done. A bunch of fan girls were rushing towards a certain brunette as if they were looking at their next meal . 

"Oikawa you did so well today. Don't feel sad." 

"Oikawa I made bento for you so cheer up!" 

"Oikawa!" 

"Oikawa!" 

You took a glance at his face and it clearly says that he wasn't in the mood for this, yet he still entertains them with a fake smile plastered to his face. 

"Gosh they are so annoying.” you mumbled as you angrily took a bite out of your snack. "Can’t they take a hint or something?" 

"I don't know Y/N, how about you do something?" Lia answered jokingly. 

"You know what Lia maybe I will. I can't stan those squealing pigs'' Lia was confused but she shrugged it off. 

What she didn't expect was what was going to happen next. "Gosh Lia can't people sometimes take a hint when someone one doesn't want to talk," you started raising your voice out of nowhere. 

The whole gym including Aoba Johsai's volleyball team looked over. "Y/N what the hell are you doing?!" The black haired girl whispered shouted to you trying to make you shut up. 

"You know I sometimes wonder that people that can't even take a simple hint by looking at their face or are they just genuinely stupid," you made your voice loud enough for the whole volleyball court including certain pigs to hear.

As soon as the girls realised what you meant. They quickly apologised to him and left. 

The brunette locked his eyes on you, slowly nodding his head thanking you for what you have done for him. 

"Oikawa let's go" his teammate who has spiky black hair who seems to be Iwaizumi Hajime called him. "Yeah I'm coming.” He walked off after you returned the gesture.

☆ 

In the middle of the game, Lia told that she needs to go home early since she needs to babysit her little brother. 

When the match finally ended you were already tired. Although all you just did was watching the match, the tension there was very intense. 

While you were walking through the hallways, you could have sworn that you heard someone sobbing. Out of curiosity, you followed the noise and saw someone familiar hugging his knees sobbing. 

It took awhile for the boy to notice your presents. It was when he was busy wiping off his tears, he finally noticed you after spotting your legs. That's when you realised that the boy was a member of your school's volleyball team, Tooru Oikawa. 

"You alright?" you asked while taking a seat next to the brunette. 

"What makes you think I'm alright?" he answered, still not letting go of his knees. 

"You have a point, it's ok to let it all out I guess," you shrugged. "Where are your teammates?" 

"They all have already headed back home. I'm the only one left here."

"Oh." 

-

_ Isn't this the girl who helped me just now? Who is she anyway, I think I have seen her around school. _ The setter asks himself.

"So you are in second year?" 

"Yeah." 

"Hey, do you mind if I say something?" You asked.  _ She has really pretty eyes _ , he thought as he notices your (e/c) eyes. 

"I don't mind." 

"You are in second year, you have next year to compete with them. Why don't you make yourself even better and win against them next year? Just don't overwork yourself while you're at it." You say while giving Oikawa a genuine smile, trying to cheer him up. 

After a moment of silence, it hits him.  _ She is right, I still have next year. It's not like the end of the world now is it.  _

"You're right! I still have next year, it's not like I don't have another chance!" He claps your hands together with his a little too hard.

-

_ How did he become so cheerful all of sudden? I just said what's in my mind? And it hurts, how hard did he even clap onto?  _ You feel your hands stinging.

"Thank you er...what's your name?" 

"Y/N L/N" 

"Thank you L/N. By the way mine is Tooru Oikawa." 

"It's not like I don't know your name. You are quite famous around school. If you don't mind…" your eyes darted to your hands which the setter is still holding onto.

"Oh, sorry. Is your hand okay?" he free your hands, scratching the back of his head with an awkward look. 

"It stings a little, but nothing to worry about. Well Oikawa I need to go now, it's already late and my parents would start getting worried. It was nice talking to you." you look at your phone to check the time. 

He took a glance on his phone and realised it was quite late. He quickly stood up and took his bag. "I'm sorry for taking your time L/N. It was nice talking to you too." He gave a smile that you don't see while he is around his fangirls. 

_ He actually looks somewhat better when he's smiling like this.  _ Not that you think he isn't handsome or anything, he is very good looking. It's just that this one doesn't seem fake. __

When you think about it, who would like a group of girls to follow you everywhere you go, and wants you to give a smile to them even though you aren't in the mood? You admire his patience around them. If it was you, you would have snapped at them. 

He offers you his hand for you to stand up. You grab your back and fix your skirt. "L/N I forgot to say thank you for what you did earlier for me. Want me to treat you something? I'm really grateful for what you have done just now." 

"It's nothing really. I could see that you weren't in the mood to deal with them, so no worries. Hope you feel better," you smile at him.

As you took a glance on your phone again to see what time it is. "Oikawa, it's really late now. I need to go home before my mum kills me, bye!" you wave as you begin to run. 

"I'm sorry for taking your time L/N. Bye, take care!" he waves back at you. 

"I guess I should start going home before my mum starts whooping my ass." He looked at his phone, "Y/N L/N that's a nice name," he chuckles to himself. The thought of you cheering him up was still stuck in his head, "and she has a pretty smile…" the tip of his ears were turning red.

¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were any errors, if there is please do let me know and thank you for taking your time to read this <3


	2. Chapter 2

After the match against Shiratorizawa. Aoba Johsai's volleyball team has been training harder than before. Oikawa has been practicing harder and harder to win against his rival, Watakoshi Ushijima and also to get to the nationals. 

If it wasn't for Iwaizumi for making Oikawa to stop practicing he would have over worked his knee again. Occasionally, you would stop by the gym to see how their practice matches against other schools and even colleges. 

Although you are no volleyball expert, you could tell that Oikawa has gotten even better. You were surprised by the fact that he managed to improve so much in just a short amount of time. 

The team members have noticed that whenever you dropped by the gym Oikawa would do better and flex on his skills. He would also spike the ball with more power than usual. 

He would run up the balcony, after he hit a powerful spike. "L/N how was it? It was great, wasn't it?" he asked in excitement, waiting for your usual praise.

"Yes it was," you chuckled as you ruffled his hair. "And don't run up to me like that.You might trip and hurt yourself. I'm not going anywhere," you said with concern.

Even though it was hard, Oikawa would try to entertain his fans as fast as he could to see a certain someone. As soon as he gets the chance, he will find you to talk to you. He finds it amusing about the way you rant about your day to him. 

One day, he caught you off guard as you were talking about the show you were currently watching. He picked up a flower and put it on your ear, "You look prettier like this L/N" he gives you his infamous smile.

Your heart skipped a beat. You looked away from him, "thanks" was all you managed to say.

As the year was ending you and Lia were getting busier since too both have competition yourselves. While Lia is in the music club, you are in the Taekwondo club. 

This made your visits to the gym less frequent. Since the brunette didn't want to disturb your practices he didn't visit you, but it was obvious that the boy missed your presents in the gym. 

Oikawa would also help you out occasionally and walk you home since both of you finish your practice later than others. 

Sometimes you would help him toss the ball while he spikes it, that's the least you could do for him for helping you. Oikawa would also help to hold your target as hard as he can, so you won't end up making the target fly through the window or break something. Unfortunately, he had to learn it the hard way, the first time he helped you as he underestimated your strength. You kicked it with full strength and made the target almost hit the lights. 

This made your relationship with Oikawa grow closer than before. There were a few fan girls giving glares at you, but you couldn't care less as you didn't want any trouble with them. 

During your tournament Lia and Oikawa came to cheer for you while you sparred with your partner. Although you sprained your ankle, you still managed to get a silver medal. As soon as you got off the stage, you were welcomed by a warm hug from Oikawa, "I'm happy for you L/N'' he mumbles hugging you tighter. While you hugged him back, you felt a smile creeping from him. 

Before you even knew it, the year was going to end and you all will be in your third year as soon as the new semester starts. 

☆ 

It was just another day after practice. Oikawa was leaning against the gym's walls as he was catching his breath after spiking some balls. 

"Oikawa you here?" He heard a familiar voice coming from the door. 

"Yeah, I'm here. Come in no one is here anyway." he answers you, who were standing right at the entrance. "Could you also get my water bottle there since you are already here." 

You hand over his water bottle, you ask him "so you are gonna keep practicing or it already ended?" 

"What do you think?" He smugs at you.

"Judging by your look you I don't think you are going to stop anytime soon. Since I don't give a fuck you are going to stop practicing now or I'm calling Iwaizuimi." you answered while giving a not so friendly smile to the setter. 

"L/N-chan you are so mean. Don’t call him or I will be found dead the next morning." 

"If you don’t want me to call him, start packing up." 

"Fine." He finally agreed after arguing with you. 

You took him to the convenience store, after he was done packing up. You both were outside there savouring your milk breads that you bought for you. You started to speak to break the silence between the both of you. 

"Oikawa, does your knee hurt?" 

No answer. 

"So my hunch was right when I saw you leaping just now. Can you please stop stressing out your knee? You're worrying me and Iwaizumi, you know that?" 

"L/N… You know I want to but-" before he can even finish his sentence he got cut off by you. 

"But what?" Oikawa got startled from hearing your tone. 

"If you keep stressing out your knee now, you can't compete for the game against Shiratorizawa! Listen I know you really want to go to nationals but overworking yourself just isn't it!" 

It took a moment for you to calm down and register what you had said. "I'm sorry I guessed I lost it I guess" you looked down to avoid his gaze, not wanting to see the look on his face. 

"Don't apologise. I know you only mean well for me. It's just me who is stubborn. I won't do it again 'kay?" he says while patting your head. 

"You better don't." you replied as you took another bite of your milk bread. 

"Oi! You two lovebirds are you ok? I heard some shouting there?" The owner of the store asked. 

Before you could even correct the owner, Oikawa already replied "Don't worry mam, we are doing fine just a little fight nothing to worry about." 

"Just don't be too loud.” The owner answered as she dealt with her work. 

"Oikawa what the hell are you doing?" 

"I just gave an answer to her question." he replies playfully. 

You gave him a stern look. "Ok ok I'm sorry, but what's so bad about being my girlfriend now L/N-chan?" 

"Dumbass could you be serious for once," you could feel your (s/c) cheeks getting warm. 

Oikawa smiles as he takes your hand. "L/N would you go out with me?" 

"Ok tell me when so I can plan it." 

"L/N" he sighs and continues" I'm being serious here I like you a lot, so would you like to date me?" 

Until now you have only seen him as a friend nothing more. Sure you have gone on a few dates before to see where it goes, but none of them really showed any more interest in you after the dates. Since then you never really thought about dating anyone. It surely wasn't because of your parents, because they always wanted to see you bring someone home, for your mom at least. It just didn't come to your attention to actually date someone.

It couldn't hurt to try right? You knew that he had dated some girls, but it never really lasted long. 

"Oikawa you sure that this feeling isn't like the ones you had before right?" You asked while staring at his brown eyes seeking for confirmation. 

"L/N I know I have dated a lot of girls but trust me on this I really like you." 

After a moment, an answer finally came out from your mouth, "I can't say the same yet, but I'm willing to give you a chance." 

He gave you a reassuring smile, "L/N-chan I promise you won't regret it. Now let's get you home. It's getting late." 

He helped to throw the packaging into the trash can and started to walk you home. He helps you to carry your bag, although you said you can do it yourself. 

"L/N-chan just let me do this ok?" He said as he swung your bag over his shoulder. 

"Fine." you sighed as you finally gave in knowing how stubborn he could be. 

¤ 


	3. Chapter 3

"See you tomorrow L/N-chan!" he says as he drops you home, and waved at you. 

"Bye! See you tomorrow." you wave back to him, closing the door. 

"I'm home." 

"Y/N you are back, go wash up, I will fix something for you to eat." your mother said to you. 

As you were done stripping off your clothes, you opened the shower tap to adjust it to the right temperature, and hopped under the running water. 

You could feel your muscles relaxed as soon as the water hits your body. While scrubbing your hair, that's when it finally hits you, _how am I supposed to act with him tomorrow?_

You settled down in her room, after eating your dinner to get some rest. You took a glance at your clock, checking what time it was as you finished your homework. "11.30pm, usually he would spam me messages to answer him." 

You were scrolling through social media checking out some memes for an hour, waiting for Oikawa's message. When you finally decided to get some sleep, a notification popped out. 

[00:32AM]  
**|Oikawa:** Hey, are you still awake? 

Just his luck you were about to sleep, but you decided to reply to him anyways. 

[00:33AM]  
**|Oikawa:** Hey, are you still awake?  
**You:** Yup. What do you want?

[00:33AM]  
**|Oikawa:** What time do you usually leave for school?   
**You:** Around 7. Why? 

  
[00:33AM]  
**|Oikawa:** Okie. Gn see you tmr :D   
**You:** Gn 

[00:34AM]  
**|Oikawa:** Don't dream about me too much Sweet dreams ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎   
**You:** You're talking as if I have dreamed about you :p 

[00:34AM]  
**|Oikawa:** L/N-chan you're hurting me :(   
**You:** Then be hurt ;) 

[00:35AM]  
**|Oikawa:** I-   
**You:** Oikawa it's getting late go to sleep 

[00:35AM]  
**|Oikawa:** Ok I will, Gn| (• ◡•)|   
**You:** Gn :) 

"Cute" you chuckled as you keep the phone at the nightstand and get some sleep. 

☆ 

"I'm leaving!" You said to your parents while running down the stairs, grabbing your bento from the kitchen. 

As you passed through the living room, you immediately paused your steps when you realised there was someone else seated on the sofa. 

"Y/N dear, how could you not tell me that you have such a handsome friend? Not to mention he's an athlete and he competes for your school too!" Your mom says as she gets all excited. 

"Mom I also compete for the school." You point at yourself. How can she forget her own daughter is also an athlete when you have won numerous awards. To be fair, Oikawa is quite charming and hard to ignore.

"Mrs L/N thank you for your compliment. I'm flattered." Oikawa thanked your mom. “I’m also the captain of the volleyball team, if it makes it any better,” he adds.

“Of course it does! Do you kids want to stay for breakfast?”

Looking at how your mom was acting with him, at least you no need to worry about her disliking Oikawa. In fact, you could tell she’s liking him more than you expected.

"Thank you for the offer Mrs L/N but I think L/N and me should start going before we get late. Well it was nice talking to you Mrs and Mr L/N.” he stood up.

"Ok I guess you kids should start going now, so you won't be late." your dad says while sipping his coffee. 

"L/N-chan let's go!" the brunette pulled your hand. 

"Bye we're leaving!" you quickly said while shutting the door. 

At last it was just the two of you walking on the sidewalk. "Oikawa, why didn't you tell me that you were picking me up?" You ask him. 

"I thought you would already figure it out when I asked you last night and I wanted to surprise you" he answered with that smile of his. 

"You still should have told me I would have gotten ready earlier. I'm sorry if I have made you wait long." 

"I didn't wait that long, don't worry about it. It was nice talking to your parents anyway. They seem nice." 

And there was a brief moment of silence. 

"So did you tell them anything?" 

"What do you mean? Oh I didn't since I'm not sure if you would be comfortable letting them know so soon." 

You were happy to know that he thought about whether you were fine letting them know. 

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome." 

After that there was only silence between you. You couldn't really tell if it was comfortable or awkward. 

Eventually he dropped you off your classroom. Of course, there were fangirls rushing towards him to spike conversations with him. 

You managed to pass through the group of fan girls surrounding him. As soon as you got to your seat, Lia greeted you and you greeted her back. 

You took a glance at Oikawa. You could tell that he was worried about you getting jealous or the wrong idea with the look he was giving you. You slightly nodded your head, ensuring him that it was fine. 

He managed to entertain his fangirls as fast as he could without upsetting them and rushed back to his classroom. 

"Y/N!" 

"Lia I'm just over here you don't need to shout." 

"Whatever. I wanted to ask why Oikawa was walking you to class today?" 

Here it comes. 

"He picked me up from my house this morning." 

"Wait, why would he pick you up? Don't tell me that both of you are-" 

"Yes Lia we are dating," you finished her sentence. 

She wasn't too surprised when you told her. Apparently, Lia and Iwaizumi had been trying to set you up with him for quite some time, since the day he broke the news to them that he had a crush on you. 

Around lunch time when you were about to open up your bento, you received a text from Oikawa saying that he wants you to go behind the gym with your lunch. 

"Lia, I'm going to eat with Oikawa. Is it fine if I go?" 

"I will be fine just go I'm not a kid.” she says as she chases you out from your seat. 

You grabbed your bento and started heading towards the gym. You spotted him sitting on a bench, which was located under a tree while scrolling through his phone. 

"Oikawa why aren't you eating yet?" You ask as you take a seat next to him. 

"L/N-chan you're here! I was waiting for you." 

A comfortable silence was there between the both of you as you ate. 

"L/N-chan your bento looks good who made it for you?" 

"I made it last night" you took notice of his lunch, realising that he only had milk bread. "Oikawa, can I know why you are just having milk bread for lunch?" 

"I just grabbed what I could from the store since I don't usually have time to make my lunch." 

He can't be kidding now can he. He can always take the lunch set, but of course he didn't. Not wanting to argue with him any further, you offered him some of your lunch. 

You didn't expect to hear what he said after you offered him your lunch. "L/N-chan want to feed me?" 

You started coughing as you choked on her lunch, when you heard what came out from his mouth. Oikawa quickly gave you some water while patting your back. 

"I don't mean to startle you. I was kidding you don't need to do it L/N-chan." 

You wipe your mouth with your handkerchief and ask him, "Do you really want me to?" 

-

Oikawa didn't expect you to ask him that. He was just playing when he asked you. Although there was a part of him which secretly wants you to do so. 

"I guess I don't mind," he answered while trying to cover the pink shade on his cheeks. 

"Open your mouth" you instructed him, taking some rice along with a piece of meat avoiding each other's eyes. He could feel his face burning up, while you feed him. You were trying not to look nervous, but failed miserably. 

It tasted really good. " L/N-chan this tastes very good." He said as he swallowed the food. 

You thanked him while looking away, hiding your face from him. She looks so cute when she is shy.

"Want some more?" 

"Sure." 

"You know if you want I could make you some food all you need to do is ask." You take some vegetables and feed him.

"You mean it?" 

You nodded at him, while continuing eating your food. 

"Thank you L/N I appreciate it." 

"Welcome" you mumbled while eating. 

"L/N do you want people to know that we are dating?" 

"I don't mind to be honest. It's not like I care. If they come after me I will just beat them up. So tell whomever you want." 

"Then I hope you don't mind me showing you off." 

-

"Why do you sound so cheesy?" You laughed as you playfully punched his arm. 

"What I thought sounded good okay!" He said while puffing his cheeks. 

"Ya sure." 

"L/N-chan!" he whined. 

You heard the bell ring. Since it was time to go back to your classes, you wrap your bento with your (f/c) cloth and leave after cleaning up the place. 

¤


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since you started dating, Oikawa would come to pick you up everyday from your house, since he is still recovering from his injury. Even if you have morning practices, he would still come over and watch you practice. 

It's not like you mind, to be honest it feels nice to see someone taking special care of you.

Eventually, the news of you dating was all over the school, when Oikawa told his fangirls that you are dating him. And of course, this earned you a few extra glares, but it was nothing new. Frankly, you wish they could do something more creative than just throwing glares at you.

While making his bento, your mom noticed and gave you a playful smirk as she teased you, "my my Y/N I didn't expect you to be the type to pack a boy's bento. So who is my future son-in-law? Oikawa? It better be him, I want my grandkids to look gorgeous." 

"Mom!" 

"Dear, that's enough, stop teasing her," your dad says while trying to make your mom stop teasing you before she makes you embarrassed. 

You heard the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil," you mumble while wrapping up his bento. 

Your dad opens up the door for him to come in and sits in the living room. 

You quickly fix yourself up, not wanting to let him see your face all flustered and grab your bag from the chair. 

You chatted while you were walking on the sidewalk. You felt relieved because it wasn't as awkward as before. There were a few moments that your hands would brush against each other, but neither of you said anything. 

At the school gate, you spotted Iwaizuimi. He greeted you by nodding his head, while you did the same. 

"Iwa-chan what are doing here so early?" He asked his friend. 

"Coach is calling and he wants us to see him in his office. Didn't you see the message he sent in the group chat?" 

"I didn't sorry. I was busy getting ready this morning, I'm coming now. L/N-chan I need to go now see you during lunch," he said before walking off. 

"Y/N! Come let's go to class together!" you hear Lia's voice coming from behind. 

As you were heading to the classroom, there were a few girls who 'accidentally' bumped into you. 

If you didn't tell Lia that it was fine, and you didn't want any business with them. She would have already started plugging their hair out. 

"Y/N-chan you know how to fight, why don't you just go kick their ass. It's not your fault that they can't keep their jealous ass to themselves." Lia says still not satisfied of not doing anything to them, when you both took your seats. 

"Because it's not the right time." Your tone changed to a serious one.

Lia immediately understood what you meant, and shifted the topic to the show that you were currently watching. 

You texted Oikawa saying that you won't be eating lunch with him, since you haven't been spending time with Lia. He said it was okay, but he's coming to collect his bento from you. 

After a while you spotted the brunette, and took his bento with you while heading out. "Thanks L/N-chan. I'm having a practice match against Karasuno you want to come?"

"Aren't you supposed to be recovering from your injury?" You raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry about it. Coach says I can play if I have the doctor's approval." 

"Then be careful while you're playing after this," you warned. "I have practice after school but I would join after I'm done." 

He soon left after you headed back to your class. 

☆ 

Practice took quite long today since there were some last minute newbies, and you had no choice but to train them. 

Once it ends, you take a quick shower and change. You apologise to Lia for making her wait long as you headed towards the gym. You both step into the gym and head towards the balcony. To your surprise, you can't find Oikawa anywhere. 

_He must be at the doctors._

It seems that Karasuno lost the first match but they were gradually getting more unpredictable and stronger. 

There was one boy who managed to catch your attention, whose name seems to be Hinata. He had curly and orange hair; he wasn't tall, but you were surprised when you saw how high he could jump. 

You didn't realise that your boyfriend came into the gym, until you heard some screams as you were too immersed in the game. 

Oikawa greeted the Coach and went off to warm up. The coach has also warned Oikawa to be more careful this time. 

As soon as he switches in as a pinch server after finishing his warm ups, the atmosphere in the court becomes more tense than before. 

He managed to shake the other team after perfectly serving the ball, and earned two points for his team. 

Aoba Johsai was two points behind Karasuno. Oikawa was constantly aiming at the tall blonde, but he was finally able to return his serve. 

It became a chance ball for Aoba Johsai, when Kindaichi attempted to spike the ball he was blocked by the orange hair boy. 

Hinata used his quick speed and sprinted to the other side of the court. Karasuno's setter sets the ball to him and spikes it directly pass, Oikawa resulting for Karasuno to win. 

It all happened so quickly, that everybody in the gym was still in shock about what had just happened. Even Oikawa was shocked, but he smiles after getting to see the pair's freak quick action. 

When the game ended both teams thanked everyone and started packing up. Oikawa said that he has something to tell to the Karasuno team, and he would walk you back after he's done talking to them. 

When he was done he noticed that Lia and Iwaizumi weren't there. You told him that they went home, since they didn't want to disturb their time together. 

You brought Oikawa to a Sushi restaurant near their school, as it was nearly dinner time. You wanted to treat him something since he lost the game today, but he ended up paying for the both of you. 

In your home you complain to Oikawa, that you wanted to treat him today since he lost. 

"L/N-chan it's fine you always treat me to milk bread let me spoil my girlfriend okay?" 

You felt your stomach doing backflips, when he said that to you. The walk between you was just normal. You did some small talks along the way, but your hands would still brush against each other. 

You were debating with yourself if you should make the first move. Ah fuck it what's so wrong about holding hands with your boyfriend. After your little prep talk with yourself, you finally mustered up your courage and entangled your fingers with his. 

Oikawa was surprised, not expecting you to make the first move. He looked at your hand for a while. He suddenly brought your hand to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. 

You felt your heart raced as you were very flustered by his sudden move. He just laughed at seeing you freaking out. 

"L/N-chan you look so cute when you're all flustered~" he cooed at you. 

"Shut up." you mumbled. 

He leans over and whispers in your ear with your hands still intact, "I like you more than you can imagine L/N. I promise I'm not fooling around with you." 

"I know," you look into his brown eyes. He was looking at you with those loving eyes, full with nothing but sincerity. "If you are, I can assure you that you won't be able to play volleyball for weeks." He can't sense anything playfull in what you said.

"I'll be careful then. My girlfriend is a fighter after all," he said half jokingly. He wasn't playing around with you, it was just the way you threatened him was enough to make him tremble inside.

You smiled at each other, as he squeezed your hand as if he was scared that you might let go. You were enjoying the comfortable silence between and each other's presents. His hand felt warm and safe, you didn't want this feeling to end. 

Unfortunately, you were already nearing your home. You felt that the walk was shorter than usual, you cursed at yourself for not making the first move earlier. 

"L/N-chan we're here, you can let go now or your parents might see us." 

You hesitantly let go of his hand as you couldn't bring yourself to do it.

"Oikawa can we do this more often?" You cringed at yourself for asking that question. 

He just chuckled at you as he cupped your face and said, "L/N-chan you don't need to ask of course we can." 

Both of you just stood in front of your door, resting each other's head on each other. 

You said bye to him as he did the same and closed the door. 

After you took a shower, you sat in the living room with your parents and watched the movie that they were watching. 

You realised that your mom has a wide smile plastered on her face. At first you just shrugged it off, but your curiosity got the best you. You asked your mother why she was smiling like that. 

"So the both of you are dating?" your mom asked you, while your dad's eyes nearly popped out when he heard that. 

To be honest you didn't expect her to find out this late. You thought that she would have figured it out the day Oikawa came to pick you up. 

"Yup." it's all you said, but it was enough to make your mom squeal in excitement. 

Your dad however had this serious look on him, he wasn't mad or anything. Your mom just hit his back playfully, "oh come on, you're giving the look as if you didn't date me during high school." 

"I'm not disapproving of her relationship with Oikawa. I just want to ask her to tell him to come home for dinner sometime, jeez. I just want to see how good he is for her." he said to your mom while giving her a glare, making your mom regret for hitting his back. 

You can't help but just laugh softly at how cute they were acting with each other. 

"I will don't worry about it," you answered your dad. You sigh in relief and continue watching the movie. 

¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS SHITTY STORY LET ME HUG YOU ALL AND THANKS(;'༎ຶٹ༎ຶ')♡︎  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

Oikawa is going to have dinner at your house today. You were a whole nervous wreck thinking what your dad will say to him. It seems that the time went by a little too fast, because before you even knew it was already 7pm. 

You were now in your room almost done getting ready. You were wearing the cute earrings that Lia bought for you on your birthday, as you heard the doorbell rang. 

Your mom helped to open the door while your dad is cooking in the kitchen. As soon as you were done, you went down stairs and greeted Oikawa. He greeted you and your mother, and gave a bouquet of flowers to her. 

You looked at what he was wearing. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black tie, although you said it was just a casual dinner. But you can't deny the fact that he looks very good in the fit. If your mom weren't there, he would have started teasing you. 

Surprisingly the dinner went along real smooth.Your parents were talking to Oikawa, so they can get to know him better while you were just enjoying the meal. 

After dinner your dad said he has something to say to Oikawa. While both of them headed outside, you took a peek through the window. 

"Y/N don't worry your dad is just overprotective. I'm sure he will just say a few things to scare him a bit. I'm sure he won't do much to make him wet himself." 

What your mom said made you relax a little. The both of them came back in, they were both laughing at each other which took you by surprise. 

You and Oikawa offered to wash the dishes, but ended up getting chased away by your parents. You two decided to excuse yourselves since you had no use being there. 

You brought Oikawa to your room, so he could relax a little. After you both entered the room you shut the room door. "L/N-chan why are you shutting the door, don't tell me you are thinking of doing something?" he wiggles his eyebrows, giving you a playful smirk. 

You rolled your eyes at him. "Just sit on the bed. I don't mind and isn't that tie killing you?" you said while taking out your earrings and placed it on the table. 

"You're right you know me so well L/N-chan." He placed his tie on the table and sat on your bed. He lets out a big sigh as he says "L/N-chan your father is quite cool you know." 

"I know but he didn't scare you too much now didn't he?" 

"He did warn me about some stuff, but nothing else really serious." 

"Then I guess you should be fine. I'm going to change into something more comfortable so stay here." 

He looked around your room, seeing that you have some posters plastered on the walls. Your trophies and medals that you have won during competitions were placed on a shelf neatly. Oikawa took a look at the shelf, noticing that there was a photo of you when you were young holding a gold medal and a trophy with a huge smile on your face. 

When you came back you saw Oikawa holding the photo frame. "L/N-chan you look so cute in here you mind if I take a photo of it?" 

"Go ahead," you said while combing your hair. He took a photo and quickly made it his wallpaper. After you were done, you sat on the bed and talked to him. 

☆ 

As you were talking to him, you realised that he was getting closer. You didn't say anything, wanting to see where this was going. 

Before you even realised it, he pulled your waist gently and hugged you from behind. He rests his head on your shoulder, while you were seated between his legs, hugging his hands. You could feel him flexing his abs underneath since you weren't wearing anything too thick. 

"L/N-chan~" he murmured with a deep tone letting out a hot breath near your ear. You tensed up as your heartbeat quicken. 

"I like you so much L/N-chan," he said while burying his face in the crook of your neck. 

How you wished you could say the same. You weren't sure about your feelings yet, but you were sure that you would give him a good answer. 

"Oikawa just gave me a bit more time. I promise you I will give you a good answer." 

"Don't worry I can wait. I mean I did ask you out of nowhere." 

"I promise it won't take too long, okay?" 

"Okay..." he nuzzles your hair, hugging you tighter, not planning to let you go anytime soon. 

You both were just cuddling and continued talking to each other. "L/N-chan I realised that I never brought you on a proper date before." 

"It's fine we both are busy anyways." 

"I promise you that I will take you on one after I come back from training camp." 

"Training camp?" You were confused. 

"I forget to tell you that I'm going to a training camp with the schools in Tokyo. I will be leaving in two days. I will come back after a week, I will call you when I have time." 

You nodded as you turned around to look at him. You caught him staring at your (e/c) eyes, he lifted your chin up with his thumb as you were memorized by his beautiful brown eyes. 

His face was gradually getting closer to test the waters. Seeing you didn't push him away, he got in closer and was just a few inches away from your lips. Just as he was going to close the tiny gap between you, while you closed your eyes. You both got interrupted by a phone call. 

Oikawa wishes he could throw his phone away for interrupting his precious moment. While you were there, trying your best not to lose your composure. 

He picked up the call and you were fixing yourself up. "I will come home now." he ended the call. "L/N-chan I have to take care of my nephew since my sister has to go out urgently." 

You're lying if you say if you weren't disappointed that he was already leaving, but you managed to hide it well. "Ok I will ask my dad if he could send you home," you said as you hopped off from your bed. 

Before you opened the door, Oikawa pulled you closer to him, and gave a gentle kiss on the top of your head. 

"I'm sorry that I have to leave now L/N-chan I wanted to stay here for a little longer." 

"It's fine." you smile at him feeling better. "Let's get you home, I don't want you to be walking home alone at this time." 

Your dad was kind enough to agree to drop him off his home. You waved him goodbye and ran up to your room. You press on Lia's contact to call her and tell her what happened, since she wanted to know. 

¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad:@rinsteponme


	6. Chapter 6

It was already the day before Oikawa is leaving for the training camp. You thought it would be a good idea to visit him in the evening and return his tie that he left the other day. 

You ask Iwaizuimi for his address since you want to give a little surprise that you're coming over. You grab his tie and place it in your bag. You put on your jacket and left. On your way there, you picked up some of his snacks for him. 

You finally reached his home, "so this is where he lives." It wasn't extra or anything, you just wondered how his house would look because he came to yours many times. 

You rang the doorbell waiting for someone to open the door, you can hear some noises at the other side of the door. A little boy opens the door for you, you assume that he's Oikawa's nephew Takeru. He has talked about him a lot during the walks back home, you found it quite cute when he talks about him. 

"Is Oikawa home?" You ask the little boy. 

He stood there for a moment only to say "Mom I think it's one of uncle Tooru's fan girls." 

_Just how many of his fangirls come to his house?_

A beautiful lady who almost looks like Oikawa came up to you as she scolded him, "Takeru don't be rude now go in." 

"Sorry he could be quite rude sometimes," she gives you an apologetic smile. You said it was fine, you understand since his uncle is Tooru Oikawa after all. 

"Can I know who you are?" 

"I'm Y/N L/N, Oikawa's girlfriend," it was the first time that you mentioned that you're his girlfriend. It felt a little weird, but you can get used to it. "I'm sorry for interrupting you but I came to see Oikawa, is he here?" 

"It's ok, come in," she invited you into the house. You took off your sneakers and wore the slippers that she gave you. 

"I'm his sister Aiko, nice to meet you L/N," she greeted you back. Aiko instructed her son to bring you to his room and continued her work. 

Takeru brought you to his room and left you there. You knocked on his door waiting for an response. You knocked again but still nothing. You didn't want to be rude and knocked again, until you finally heard him say come in.

"Takeru I told you not to disturb me, just take what you need first. I will play with you once I'm done," he said while facing his back at you. 

"Since I have nothing to take, I guess I should leave." He immediately stops packing his things and turns around when he hears your voice. 

"L/N-chan!" He runs up to you, pulling you for an embrace. "I thought you wanted me to leave," you tease him. 

"I thought it was Takeru, I didn't expect you to come here," he pulled away from the hug. 

"I came to return the tie and I wanted to surprise you," you give him back his tie. 

He shuts the door behind you as you come in. You sat on his bed while he continued to pack his stuff, after you handed him the snacks you bought for him. 

"Oikawa, how many of your fangirls have come to your house?" 

"None. Why?" 

"Nothing your nephew just looked so done with me when he looked at me. But I'm sure that your past girlfriends have come over right?" You laughed out the jealousy you were feeling now.

He stopped unpacking for a moment, cupping your cheeks. "Sweetheart, you are the only one who actually cares about me and comes to my house." He pulls out his hand, smiling in victory enjoying your now flustered face. 

"What are you smiling at? Just continue packing your stuff!" You shouted hiding your face, feeling butterflies dancing around your stomach. 

He continued to pack his belongings with that stupid smug on his face. 

"Why did I even bring that up?" Groaning to yourself, but it makes you happy that you're the only one to come to his house. 

You looked around his room. His room was simple; there was a laptop on his study table and lots of trophies, medals and certificates on the other side of the room. It was till the point that it had no place to keep more. There was a photo of him and Iwaizuimi when they were kids on the wall, you were smiling at how cute they are. 

You both decided to watch a movie since it was still early, and you had time to spare. You were watching an alien movie that Oikawa suggested. 

When the movie ended, Oikawa brought you to his lap. You were all straddle up against him. _Did he always smell this good or am I just too tired?_ With your current position and the way he's holding you, it was enough to make you go to sleep. You move in closer, leaving just the right amount of space between you. "You smell good…" you rest your head on his chest, slowly shutting your eyelids.

"Of course I do. Are you tired sweetheart? You look like you haven't slept for days." He asks as he rubs your sides.

"Very," you mumble out. Your teacher has been giving you lots of homework. You had no choice but to stay up late at night completing it. To top that, your practices were ending later than usual.

You feel your stomach grumbling as you realise you haven't eaten anything for the whole day. You were spending your precious lunch time hunting the last minute newbies down, collecting their application forms due to the deadline. "I'm also hungry too!" You whined at him.

He wasn't used to you acting like a baby with him. He was glad you were getting comfortable enough to show him different sides of you. 

"Come on let's eat. I'm sure Aiko won't mind you joining us for dinner. You can go home afterwards." He brushes his lips on the top of your head. "L/N?" He looks down to find you already sleeping in his arms.

He lets you take a quick nap on him until Aiko calls him for dinner, it took him a lot of effort to wake you up. You both headed downstairs, but you couldn't stop thinking how awkward it was going to be. 

Aiko was talking to you so she could get to know you, as she brought you some food. She asked if you do any sports out of interest. "She does Taekwondo, she even competes for the school!" You wanted to answer his sister, but seeing him becoming excited, you sat back hearing him speak highly of you. 

His sister was very nice to you. She kept offering more, and you gladly accepted her offer. Aiko has the same charm and smile as Oikawa. You kept staring at her admiring how pretty she looks, throughout the entire meal. 

☆ 

You helped to wash the dishes with Oikawa while Aiko and Takeru continued what they were doing. When you were done, you went back to his room, you grabbed your stuff since you had school the next day and all you want to do now is sleep.

You thanked Aiko for the dinner. Aiko stopped you for a while, saying that she wants to talk to you for a moment. Oikawa took Takeru to his room giving you both privacy as you take a seat. 

_Did I fucked up something or took too much of food during dinner? Wait, she was the one who offered first._ Your anxiety was starting to build up.

"L/N there is no need to be scared I won't bite. I will just ask a few things, okay?" 

You nodded at her. "Can I know how long you are dating my brother?" 

"Two months." 

"Do you like him?" There was this question that you're questioning yourself. 

"To be honest I don't know I'm figuring it out. He asked me out of nowhere and I just accepted, seeing that there was no harm in it," you said while rubbing your thumb. _She wants me to break up with him? It's not like I'm going to listen to her anyway._

"So he was the one who asked" she chuckled. "L/N you have my approval. I can't wait for mom to see her future daughter-in-law." 

You only could look down trying not to feel embarrassed because of what she said. _They're thinking about marriage already?_ You weren't expecting her to like you this fast.You feel yourself burning up from the thought of it, _I mean it's possible if it's with him. Only if it's him._

After you were done Oikawa walked you back home.You saw him carrying a bag with him. He handed the bag to you and asked to open it. There was a blue hoodie in it which seems to be his. 

"Oikawa, why are you giving me this?" 

"Just in case." You don't know what he meant by it, but you still take the hoodie with you. 

He was still there waiting for something. You don't know what he was thinking or waiting for, so you just brought his face closer to yours. You gave a small peck on his cheeks. 

"L/N-chan why did you do that?" He was covering his face with hand to hide his blush although it was dark. 

You enjoyed seeing him like this. Usually he was the one who makes you flustered now it was his turn. 

"You don't like it?" 

"It's not that, it was too sudden." He's still blushing, you wanted to take a photo but it can wait. 

He fixed his composure and moved his hand to your checks. You know exactly what he's going to do, so you blocked his hand before he could pinch your cheeks. 

The first time he did that made your cheeks swollen for an whole day. When Lia saw your face she burst into laughter, even Iwaizuimi and the other teammates couldn't hold theirs. That was the only time that you had gotten angry at him, but he made it up to you by buying you ice-cream. 

"Don't even think about it. You have to leave early tomorrow. I think you should start heading home." 

"I guess I should go bye L/N-chan. Get some rest," he waves at you.

¤


	7. Chapter 7

It has already been a few days since Oikawa went to the training camp. 

You took this time to spend more time with Lia. She was busy herself since she had a competition where she had to prepare and coach the other members. 

You both were done eating lunch. You told Lia that you needed to use the restroom. As you were coming out, three girls were blocking the exit. 

You asked them to move but they won't budge. "Can I help you?" you question them. 

You recognize the girl who seems to be their 'leader', she was the one who constantly glared and bumped at you when you first started dating.

"So you are the one who is dating Oikawa." that was a stupid question to ask. 

"I mean if you aren't blind you could tell, now excuse me I need to go." you pushed her away but got blocked again by another girl. 

"You're the bitch who made him distant himself from us. We didn't have a problem with his last girlfriend. You made him change!" she starts grabbing your collar, raising her voice. 

_ Why is this bitch screaming at my face? It's not my fault she's ugly.  _ "That's sound more like a you problem, and do I look like I give a fuck?" you shoved her hand away. 

"You little-" Before she could hit you, you grab her arm, and twist it. She was crying in pain but you couldn't care less. 

You let go of her arm after a while, "do some fucking research before you come hit someone" you spat at her. 

As you walk away, someone pulls you around and starts to hit and kick you. At first you were just trying to avoid the hits, but you couldn't take it anymore. You knew you were going to get punished sooner or later for twisting her hand, so you decided to fight back a little. 

Students were gathering around you while you were fighting back. The girls were already crying begging you to not hit them anymore. Though you were more hurt than them since you were up against three people. 

You finally decided to stop when you became tired and didn't want to waste anymore energy on them. "You're just his fans. I'm his girlfriend, know your place." You dust off your uniform. You head back to your class before Lia gets worried. 

"Y/N L/N what took you so long and what the hell happened to your face?!" 

"Some girls were blocking my way. One of them started to pull my collar so long story short I did what I had to do." You felt a little sting on your face, "Wait is any part of my face bleeding?" 

"Of course it's dumbass. You were fighting against who knows how many of them." 

"Three to be precise." 

Lia gave you an disgusted look before bringing you to the infirmary and treating your wounds. Surprisingly, you couldn't find the girls you fought there, you guessed they have gone to the principal's office and complained about you. 

When the nurse was done treating your wounds, you both headed back to class. The teacher who entered the class called you, and said you are needed at the principal's office immediately. 

_ That took longer than expected _ , you thought. "Lia you don't need to wait for me bye." 

You knocked on the door and asked if it was fine to come in. Once you entered, you spotted only two girls standing next to the principal's desk. They got scared when you looked at them  _ as  _ they took a step back. 

_ Pussy. _

The principal took a look at you and shook her head. "Miss L/N if you're wondering where the other girl went, she's currently at the hospital because you fractured her nose." You snickered at the thought of her crying while getting treated. The principal glares at you for interrupting her. 

You quickly apologise as she continues, "I have checked the security cameras, you are obviously aren't at fault here. However I still need to give you a two week suspension for fracturing her nose." 

You were told to leave so she can deal with the other girls. You thanked her and excused yourself.

☆ 

You were walking back home all alone today. Lia wasn't with you, it's been a while since you done this. 

You reached home remembering there was no one in the house. Your parents went to visit your sick grandmother and they won't be back for the next few days. 

You shredded out your clothes and stepped into the shower. While you were scrubbing yourself, you flinched in pain noticing that there's a bruise on your waist. "This better don't stay there for long." 

Your parents called you asking you if you were fine. They didn't blame you one bit for hitting them, instead they wanted you to hit them even harder. 

You realise that it has been four days since Oikawa had called you. You both had texted each other in between. You wanted to call him so bad but don't want him to think you are clingy. 

You laid down gazing at the ceiling. Remembering that Oikawa had given you his hoodie, you ran to your closet and got it. 

"So this is what he meant" you took a sniff, it has a hint of his scent along with his cologne that he sprayed for you in it. It made you realise how much you missed him holding your hand and his cuddles. 

You started sobbing out of nowhere, not knowing why. "I'm not even in my period, why the fuck am I even crying?" you wipe off your tears. You hugged the hoodie closer to your chest, wishing that he was beside you now comforting you. 

It was 3am and you still weren't asleep yet. The phone started to ring, you saw it was Oikawa and quickly picked up the call. 

"L/N-chan did I wake you up?" 

"No you didn't. What's up?" your voice was a little raspy from all the crying. You swallow the lump in your throat, hoping that he won't notice anything. 

"L/N what's wrong? Why do you sound like we're crying and want to do a video call? You don't need to show your face if you don't want to." He gets concerned.

You used your blanket and hid half of your face, making sure to not let him see your injured face. 

When Oikawa turns on his camera, you can't help but burst into tears. You told him what happened. You purposely left out the part that you got hurt and you got suspended from club activities for two weeks. He kept apologising to you between your talks although you said it wasn't his fault.

"I'll be back in a few days, you want anything from here sweetheart? Something to eat?" He's cheering you up by bringing food into your conversation.

And it worked a little too well, you cheered up instantly. "I want (f/f) mochi, if you don't mind. It's fine if you can't get it."

"I'll try to get some for ya." He got relief from hearing your usual voice. As you were talking you saw Iwaizumi passing by Oikawa. 

"Shittykawa why aren't you sleeping yet and who are you talking to this late?" 

"Iwa-chan come say hi to L/N-chan" Iwaizuimi said hi to you. He made both of you to end the call, so Oikawa and you could wake up for morning practice and school. 

¤


	8. Chapter 8

You had nothing to do since you had no practice. You decided to drop by the practice room to check on your team members and juniors. 

The club members were all asking if you were fine, some even praised you for fracturing the girls nose. Even your coach started to join in. 

"L/N just try not to fracture someone's nose for the time being, you need to start practicing for the next tournament," your coach added. 

"I will try, but I will practice at home so don't worry about it" you spoke, leaving the practice room. 

You headed to the music room to pick Lia up since her club activities should be done anytime soon. You saw Lia talking to a girl with brown hair that you didn't know. Both of them were blushing like crazy and acting shy when they touched each other by accident. 

Being a good friend you didn't interrupt their moment. You stood beside the door, scrolling through your phone. The girl passes by the door, you gave her a friendly smile. She returned the gesture by nodding her head, running off as fast as she could. 

You entered the club room waiting for Lia to pack her stuff. You had the same grin that your mother has, when you talk to her about Oikawa plastered on your face. 

"Y/N-chan what's up with your face?" 

"So who's the girl? How could you not tell me about this?" you teased her by poking her sides. 

Her cheeks turned pink as you asked her "she is just a friend," her voice was full with disappointment, wishing that they could become more than that. "Aren't you weird out by this?" 

You swung your hand around her neck "Lia no matter who you date I will always support you. If they hurt you I will flying kick their ass." 

She laughed at your response "her name is Ishita Matsumora. She's half Japanese and half Indian." 

On the way home, Lia kept talking about Ishita and her crush on her, not that you mind. Her eyes were sparkling when she kept on telling how pretty is she. The way she talks about her was the exact same way how Oikawa talks about you with Iwaizumi.

Turns out that she's also a third year student who transferred from another school in the first semester. It seems that Lia was the one who started talking to her. The both of them grew close with each other, making Lia develop feelings for the girl. Although she doesn't realise it yet, you were sure that she feels the same towards Lia. 

☆ 

You were getting ready for school. Since Ishita offered Lia to walk her to school and home, she won't be joining you anytime soon. Lia immediately called you and was squealing in happiness after Ishita asked her. 

You took your time packing your bento until you heard the doorbell rang. You took a peek through the door hole. You saw a brunette standing on the other side. 

You open the door before he could react, you welcome him with a tight hug. "I miss you," you murmured while burying your face. "I miss you too," he kisses your head, ruffling your hair. 

"How could they do this to your pretty face" he saw that you had plasters on your cheeks as you pulled away. 

"I will make sure that it won't happen again." he cares his thumb on your cheek. Little did he know, nobody dared to come near you after the fight. All of the glares you were receiving and the constant bumping into you by 'accident' have stopped.

"Where's your parents anyway?" 

"They went to visit my grandmother so they won't be home for a few days." 

He waited for you while you packed his bento since you had extras and left after locking the door. He told you about his training camp on the way, locking your fingers together. 

Nearing the school entrance, you spotted Iwaizuimi walking in front of you. 

"L/N what happened to your face?" He asked with concern. 

"It's nothing, I just got into a fight with his fangirls, I ended up fracturing one girl's nose since I punched a little too hard. So I got suspended for two weeks from club activities." 

Both friends were surprised at how casually you say it to them as if it was nothing new to you. Truth to be told it's nothing new to you, the fight that occurred was the same thing you were doing in practice. The difference was you didn't have any safety gear and the opponent was weak.

"L/N-chan you didn't tell me this." 

"I thought I would just tell you when you come back. I don't want you to lose focus thinking about it during your training camp." 

Iwaizuimi shook his head telling you to be careful next time, walking to class with the both of you. 

☆ 

It was Oikawa's rest day today and you don’t have any practice. You both decided to watch a movie at your place after he dropped by his house to change into something comfortable and get the mochi he bought. 

You were setting up the place picking a movie. You heard the doorbell rang, you opened the door for him. He placed the mochi on the coffee table and sat on the couch. He was waiting for you to play the movie with his arms open, so you both could cuddle together. He couldn't wait to touch you after one week of not seeing you.

You couldn't focus on the movie because Oikawa kept tickling your sides. You were thankful that your bruise was healing so you didn't feel any pain. 

"Oikawa could you stop? I want to watch the movie." You snapped at him.

He kept his hands to himself as you got back into the movie. When the movie ended you were too lazy to get up, you just laid on his shoulder. 

Without warning his hands darted to your sides and started tickling you. You started to laugh hysterically, begging him to stop before you let out any noises. 

You fall back landing on the arm rest, he got on top of you continuing to tickle you. He suddenly stopped when he felt a light bump on your waist. 

He slowly rolls up the hem of your shirt spotting a bruise on your waist. "Stop staring at that" you said, hiding your face with your arms. You didn't want him to see that on you. 

"I'm sorry…" 

Oikawa pulls you towards him, placing his hands on your waist. Your head and hands leaning against his chest, feeling the pace of his heartbeat quickens. 

"You heard that?" 

"Yes." Answering him, avoiding his gaze knowing yours was doing the same. 

He pushed you gently, making you fall back at the same position you were a while ago. He supports your head with his hand so you won't bump your head, settling between your legs. 

He buried his fingers in your hair while leaning in closer, pausing for a moment, "May I?" You slightly nodded, closing your eyes meeting his soft and warm lips. 

You ran your fingers through his hair, wrapping your hand around Oikawa's neck, pulling him closer to you returning the kiss. 

He slipped his fingers underneath your shirt, stroking your sides. He bites your lower lip, begging for entrance as you granted him access to your mouth. 

He wasted no time shoving his tongue, licking your teeth, tasting the taste of mochi lingering in your mouth. His hand trailed off from your waist. He squeezes your butt, causing you to let out a moan. 

You both parted out from the kiss, you stared at each other dazed catching your breaths. "I like you." There you finally said it. 

"L/N-chan say it again." He couldn't believe his ears. 

"Why do you have to be like this?" mumbling to yourself. "Oikawa I like you." 

He cupped your cheeks, leaving kisses all over your face. Pulling away "Tooru. Just call me Tooru." 

You felt your cheeks burning because even Iwaizuimi don't call him by his first name. "Tooru,'' you giggled as you glanced at his face. He had a pink shade spread across his face. 

Placing both arms around his neck, you wrapped your legs around his waist. You made him rest against the other side of the couch while he placed his hands on your hips. "Tooru you can call me Y/N from now on and thanks for waiting for me," you pecked his lips.

"Y/N I like the sound of that," he nuzzles his nose against yours. "I'll always wait for you no matter how long you take Y/N." He smiles at you affectionately.

¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some help for the kiss scene from @SWAGEYAMA-TOBIYOLO at wattpad since I had no fucking idea how to write it. Thanks a lot<3
> 
> Go check out her books you won't be disappointed!


	9. Chapter 9

Since the night you confessed to Oikawa he didn't hold himself back. Before he won't go rushing to you, afraid that you might not like it. But now after his matches he would come straight to you holding you in his arms. 

The first time you cheered for him out loud was during one of his practices. He locked eyes with you, he continued to spike the ball, earning his side's victory. 

He rushed towards you to lift you up, kissing you all over your face. You quickly hide your face on the crook of his neck before Matsukawa could take a photo of your flustered face. The others were laughing their asses off, except for Iwaizumi shaking his head. 

On the way home, Matsukawa showed the photo that he took of both of you. A smile started to creep at the corner of your face as you saw his face was beaming with joy. You asked Matsukawa to send you the photo, making it your wallpaper. 

Today, Aoba Johsai had a practice match against Johzenji high. Unfortunately, you couldn't watch the match since you had a practice match yourself. 

After you earned your victory against the rival school, you quickly changed into your uniform and headed towards the gym. You were waiting for the third years in the gym, leaning against the wall. You all were planning to grab some snacks after you were done with your activities. 

You saw a boy who had an undercut and spiky blonde hair was approaching you. You thought he was heading towards the exit so you didn't really care. That was until he started to pin you against the wall, with one hand while another on his waist. 

"You look cute, mind giving me your number?" 

At first you politely refused, but he was persistent. He's refusing to let you go. "Come on, I'm sure you don't mind going on a date with me." 

"I have a boyfriend," you said walking away. 

He pinned you with two of his hands. You were now trapped, having nowhere to move. "Move!" You raised your voice a little. If you didn't get a suspension from two weeks before, you would have already made him regret for disturbing you. 

"You could give me a try. Who knows you might like me better." 

"Not interested." You were annoyed. 

"I mean look at me, I'm sure I'm more good looking than your boyfriend." 

"Please don't compare him with you, you're nowhere near him. Now get lost." You were irritated and getting mad. 

"I see you're a feisty one. Just give me your number before he comes. It will be a secret between us." He winks at you.

"Can't he take no for an answer?" You mumbled, feeling disgusted.

"Darling, what did you say? I can't hear you." 

You were done with his bullshit. You were about to pull his hand away, until you saw a hand clenching the boy's shoulder. 

He turned around looking at who it was. "Can I know what you just called my girlfriend?" Oikawa said, clenching his shoulder even harder with an unhappy look. The boy begins flinching in pain. 

"Terushima, why are you still here?" A girl who had brown hair wearing the same jacket he was wearing, pulled his ear. You assume she's their team's manager.

"Did he cause you any trouble?" 

"He did actually. He wouldn't leave me alone although I told him that I'm not interested." you told her standing in front of Oikawa. You were holding him back before he spikes his head out of anger. 

She hits his head making him bow down. He apologized to you while she did the same. 

You didn't want to accept his apology. You felt bad for their manager who kept apologising to you, and having to deal with him. After you forgave him, she dragged him out before they missed the bus. 

☆ 

All of you headed to the convenience store. When you were eating your snacks you noticed Oikawa was in a bad mood. You asked Iwaizuimi if they lost the game, he told you that they won the game. You shrugged it off thinking that he would be ok after a while. After the three of them went home, Oikawa was still in a bad mood. 

"Tooru, what's wrong? Why is your face like this?" He didn't answer your question. Instead, he gives you a frown as he picks up his paces, walking ahead of you. 

You pulled his hand, pinning him against the wall with two hands so he had nowhere to escape. A few ladies were passing by giving you dirty looks, you sent them an ice cold glare making them walk faster. 

"Tooru Oikawa, you better stop giving me an attitude and answer me NOW!" 

"Why do you have to be so attractive?" 

You were dumbfounded. "How did that answer my question?" you asked scratching your head. 

"Y/N-chan don't you see? People keep hitting on you. When I come to your practices guys even girls would come flirting with you although you have me." He starts to pout his checks. 

_ So he is jealous. _

There were times that you have gotten jealous. Girls from other schools would flirt with him or ask his number right in front of your face, when you both have dinner at the sushi restaurant. 

You would interrupt their conversation or kiss him unannounced, showing them who he belongs to. Their reaction when they see you kiss him was priceless. Honestly, Oikawa enjoys seeing you all possessive about him. 

Finally you get to see this side that he doesn't show to anyone. Though he gives you an attitude, you love the fact that he looks adorable when he's jealous. You laughed at him while you took your hands off the wall to free him. 

"Y/N why are you laughing? I'm being serious here." 

You placed your hand on his chest, whispering in his ear "I want to pinch your cheeks so bad right now~" You give him a kiss on the cheek.

His face immediately turns red as a tomato. "You look adorable when you're jealous Tooru~" You pulled away from his chest, enjoying his blushing face. 

"Tooru let's go home okay?" You spoke as you entangled fingers with him as you walked back home. 

¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be updating frequently since I'm getting busier so pls be patient with me thx:)  
> And happy new year!


	10. Chapter 10

"Y/N how about you try this one out." Lia said as she handed you another dress. She pushed you back into the changing room, while Ishita is there sipping her boba her girlfriend had bought for her. 

Apparently Lia had finally confessed to Ishita and the both of them have been dating. You were happy for them, hearing that their parents approve of their relationship. 

During the same day that the girls confessed to each other, Oikawa had asked you out on an official date. You couldn't hide your happiness when he asked you out of nowhere. You jumped on him, giving him a big smooch on his lips. He didn't tell you where you both will be going, wanting to keep it a surprise. All he told you was to dress something formal. 

So you asked Lia if she wants to help find you one. You didn't want to bother your mom for this, although you knew that she would be more than happy to help. 

After you change you showed it to them, but it still doesn't really suit you well. You changed back into your clothes putting the dress aside, waiting for Lia to come back with another one to try on. 

"Ishita not that I mind you coming with us, but how did you end up here?" you asked out of curiosity. 

"Simple, Lia told me that she would treat me boba if I tag along." she answers as she gives you a grin, shaking her boba cup. 

You spotted a red flashy gown as you scanned around the store. It wasn't that which caught your eye, it was the one hidden beneath it. You asked the salesperson to help you get the dress to try it on. 

You stripped off your clothes trying on the dress. It was an all (f/c) long dress with a V neck, causing you to show some cleavage. Your back was fully exposed only having two strings crossing over each side. It also has a long split at the beginning of your mid thigh to show off your legs. 

After twirling around with your dress feeling pretty. You step out from the changing room to show the girls how it looks. 

"Y/N you look good in it! I bet Oikawa can't keep his eyes off you! You should really buy it!" Lia exclaimed as Ishita nodded in agreement. 

You took the dress to the cashier to pay for it, after you were done changing. Once you were done, you headed to the shoe store to get some matching heels to go with your dress. 

After buying the heels you left the couple alone saying that you need to go home. You didn't want to be third wheeling anymore and interrupting their moment. 

As you headed to the exit, you saw a pair of matching bracelets on display outside the jewellery store. You decided to buy it for Oikawa as a gift for your first date together. 

☆ 

You were in your room blasting your favourite songs in your underwear. You were vibing to the songs instead of getting dressed. 

You finally decided to put on your dress. You didn't know why but you only realised the dress was a little revealing from what you usually wear. You didn't mind at all, it gave you a confident boost and made you feel sexy. You looked into the mirror as you applied your makeup and styled your hair. 

When you were almost done getting ready, you heard your mom telling you that Oikawa is already here. You looked at the mirror for the last time, grabbed your purse and went downstairs. 

-

_ Damn it I can't stop shaking my legs. It's not the first time I came to her house or went on a date. Why am I so nervous? It's not like it's our wedding day.  _

Then it hit him like a truck,  _ we-wedding day? _

"Oikawa, are you feeling cold? Why are your cheeks red?" Your dad asked him. 

He was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't realise that his cheeks were red. Before the setter could answer him, he heard his girl's voice coming from the stairs. He tries not to make it obvious that he was excited in front of your parents. But it was no use, he quickly stood up and rushed to see his precious girlfriend. 

When he saw you wearing that dress, his cheeks were starting to burn up even more. His eyes were fixated on you and you only. 

"Sorry it took so long. Tooru, are you okay?" You started to get a little worried. 

He was still stunned at how breathtaking you looked. The dress really brings out your body and the way you style your hair really sets up the mood. It made him speechless, he couldn't even utter a single word to compliment you. 

"Yeah I'm fine let's go," he blurted out as he took your hand with his. He promised your parents that you would be home early. 

"Ah I almost forgot, how about you both stay here. I want to take photos." Your mom rushed to her room to take her phone, making you stay before you ran off. 

Oikawa happily placed his hand on your waist, pulling you near him and posed for the photo. "You look stunning sweetheart~" he cooed in a deep tone hoping to see you tensed up. 

And it worked. You started to get flustered. "Thanks" you paused for a moment. You looked at him for a while then continued "you look good too." 

The way you were acting was making him hard to resist kissing you. While your parents were looking at the photos they took, he took a quick peck on your cheek. That was the most he could do since your parents were still there. He wanted to ruin your makeup, by having a full on make out session with you. But tonight, he had other plans stored for you . 

"Tooru!" You whispered and shouted to him, hitting his back softly before your parent's drifted their attention to you two. 

As you were about to leave, you heard your mom saying you don't need to come home if you don't want to. As long as you text her, she's fine with you staying the night with your boyfriend.

You looked at your dad waiting for his approval. Seeing him nod his head, you happily left your house while pulling him to the car. 

¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters lmao but the next one will be long I promise;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait lmao. Just a warning there will be sexual content towards the end of the chapter. Anyways enjoy the story~

Oikawa brought you to a fancy restaurant where is actually needed to wear formal attire. But there was one thing you couldn't took your eyes off, it was the way how your boyfriend had dress. 

He was wearing a black suit while his hair was combed behind, leaving a few strains in front. Even after the waiter brought you to your table you still can't stop staring at him. 

"Y/N I know I look good but order first then you can admire my pretty face however you want okay?" 

"What makes you think I'm looking at you?" you smirked at him playfully. 

"Well there's no one here that looks as good as me. Who else will you stare at?" 

"That dude behind you." 

There was no one but a wall behind him when he turned around. His eyes widened as he realised you were playing around with him. "Y/NNN stop it!" He whined a little then continued to order for the both of you. 

"You shouldn't have seen the look on your face," you laughed. "But you look very handsome Tooru." 

"I always look good Y/N." his ears became darker than before. He looked away from you, with his chin resting on his palm hiding his rosy cheeks. 

While waiting for your order he took out his phone and took photos of you. He begins posting it on social media flexing you to his fangirls and sending it to the third years group chat. 

You were smiling at him showing you off to everyone he knows as he kept on telling how gorgeous you both look today. Joining him you took his photos without him knowing so you could post it later. Oikawa took notice at what you were doing, he started to post some poses for you. 

"You dork stay still for a while will ya. I don't want your photos to be blurry." You chuckled at how silly and cute he's acting with you. 

Once the food arrived, you kept your phones aside starting to eat. You started off with some topics, trying to break the awkward barrier between you and him. 

"Y/N is not the first time you're eating with me. Why are you nervous?" He stops eating for a moment. 

"I don't know, maybe it's been a while since I've been on a date. Sorry." 

"Don't be. Now relax and enjoy the food and my pretty face, I'm all yours for tonight." He grins at you.

You relax a little as time passes by. The both of you were enjoying your food, slowly getting comfortable as you talk to him normally. After you were done with your food, you both paid for the food and left the restaurant. 

☆ 

Oikawa brought you to the convenient store to get some ice-cream for the two of you. When you are done he points at your face, saying you had some ice-cream at the corner of your lips. 

You took out your phone to check so you could wipe it off, but you couldn't find anything. 

"Tooru there's nothing the-" you were cut off by his sudden kiss. You slowly moved your lips along with his, shutting your eyes. He brought you closer to him as you tilted your head, devouring yourselves in the kiss. 

When the kiss was about to get heated, you got interrupted by a dry cough coming from behind. You quickly pushed each other away, hiding the embarrassment from your faces. 

The owner started to speak, scratching her head. "Sorry to interrupt you but I need to close the shop." 

The two of you stood up, apologising to the owner for keeping her late and for having a little make out in front of her store. "Don't take this the wrong way, I don't mind at all. How about you two go somewhere else and continue where you left out."

After she was done talking, you helped wipe off your lipstick from his mouth with a tissue before fixing your lips. When you were done throwing away the packaging, Oikawa held out his hand for you and left the store. 

"Y/N do you still want to come over to my place or go back to yours?" He asked you as you were heading back. 

"Yours, I will just text my parents so they won't be waiting for me." 

He opened the door for you when you reached his house. "Tooru you're home! Is she the one you and your sister have been talking about?" A lady who seems to be in her late forties took notice of you, welcoming you both into the house. 

"Yeah she's Y/N L/N, my girlfriend. Can she stay for tonight mom?" 

You bowed to her introducing yourself to her feeling a little nervous. "Of course she can stay," she answered her son before bringing her attention to you. "I'm glad that I finally get to meet you L/N, you are just as beautiful as the photos he showed me. If you need anything don't be shy to ask," she gives you a friendly smile. 

You thanked her for letting you stay, saying that you will let her know. Even though you knew damn well, he won't let you leave his room tonight as she returned to her room continuing her sleep. 

Oikawa brought you to his room. He took out his jersey and a pair of his old shorts passing it to you. "Bathroom is down the hallway to the left or do you want to change here?" 

"No it's fine," you fished out your lipstick from your purse and headed towards the bathroom. You begin to undress, you fold your dress neatly after wearing his clothes. You applied a fresh layer of lipstick on your lips before heading back to his room. 

He locked the door once you returned to his room. You take out your gift for him from your purse. You placed it in a small box wrapped with blue wrapping paper, giving it to him. 

He didn't even bother to unwrap it gently. He just tore off the paper, tossing it in the bin. 

"Y/N I love it!" he says in joy taking out the bracelet you bought for him. Oikawa takes your hand, he helps you wear yours before wearing his. When he was done, he brought your palm to his lips, kissing it softly "thank you princess." 

"Glad you like it," you smiled sweetly at him. "But what's up with the princess?" 

"I have been wanting to call you that for a while. You don't like it?" You laughed a little as you said "I don't mind. It doesn't sound bad." 

You were zipping your purse, feeling his hands stroking your sides. "Tooru, what are you doing?" 

"Nothing" he hugged your waist, resting his chin on the crook of your neck. "It doesn't seem like nothing to me" you turned around facing him. 

You cupped his cheeks, pulling him in for a short yet passionate kiss. "This is what you wanted right?" you pull back with a smirk on your face. He wiped off his lips and smeared your lipstick with his hand. "Not enough," with that he pulled you closer to him, smashing his lips on yours. 

He bits on your lower lip, wanting you to open your mouth. You tease him at first, but you finally give in. He slides in his tongue, exploring every inch of your mouth. Wanting to have your fun, you force his tongue into his mouth. Your tongues joined in for a wrestling match as you kept pushing the wet muscles back and forward. 

He parted out from the kiss while you were catching your breath. He pushed you against his desk, distributing kisses all over your neck. 

A moan escapes from your mouth as he bits on your sweet spot. He slipped his hand under your shirt, rubbing your lower back while another brought your thigh to his waist. 

"Don't leave too much of those," you said with a shaky breath. 

"Sorry princess it's too late." You sighed but couldn't really care about it. 

You felt something hit your stomach when you whimpered under his touch. You started grinding yourself against his hardening cock as he held in his grunts, tightening the grip around your waist. 

He stops briefly to yank out his shirt, leaving it on the floor. You check him out since you never had the chance to do so.

"Like what you see princess?" he gave you a cocky smug. 

"If you know why you're asking?" you jumped on top of him. You clamp your legs around his middle, wrapping your arms around his neck while he cups your butt. "You sure you want to do this princess?" 

You nodded in consent. "Tell me if you want me to stop," he kissed your forehead. 

You used your legs to pull down his waistband. With some effort you found his dick dripping with pre-cum. You took him in your hands, gently rubbing the tip, pumping his thick and hot cock as you kept eye contact with him. 

Oikawa throws his head back, groaning out of pleasure. "Fuck yes Y/N!" You let your hips take over while he thrust against your soaked shorts. You buckle your hips against his crotch, throwing your arms around his neck again. You lips met his again, joining for another heated kiss while you both were moaning to the feeling in each other's mouth. 

You reached to his dick, pumping it more faster than before until he cum all over you. He came all over your hand. Oikawa brought you to his bed, placing you down gently so he could take off his pants. You brought your hand to your lips, looking at it for a while.  _ So this is his baby juice _ , you thought as you licked your fingers. 

He turn around looking at you. You locked your eyes with him, flicking your tongue, continuing licking his come. He bites his lips intensely as his erection grows again. Once you licked your hand clean, he pounce on top you, kissing you like there was no tomorrow. 

He removed your jersey and shorts, tossing it to the corner of the room, leaving you only in your (f/c) lace panties. 

"You look beautiful princess." He was stunned at how sexy you look under him now. He can't wait to ruin you, in a good way of course. 

"Thanks," you said, hiding your face with your arms, feeling a little embarrassed. 

"Now now, let me see your face princess. Let's not make your efforts go to waste now shall we?" He takes your hands away from your face, placing them around his shoulder, smiling at you so lovingly. 

You return the smile to him. You give him a kiss on the cheek that you found that he loves so much. 

"God Y/N you don't know how much you mean to me." He nibbled down your jaw, slowly working his way down your chest. His lips began sucking your erected nipple while another was massaging your breast. 

You grab a fist full of his hair, biting your lips, trying not to moan out loud. You felt a smirk curled up on his lips, getting satisfaction from your muffles. 

His hand moved from your nipple to your clothed sex, rubbing the damped fabric. "Already this wet?" He chuckles as he circles his thumb around your cilt. He rolls down your panties, shoving two fingers in you. 

"Want another one princess?" 

You were too busy letting out soft sighs to answer him as the pad of his fingers were brushing against your cervix. "Y-es" you managed to say in a hitched breath. 

You couldn't contain your moans as he inserts the third finger, pumping it in and out. You were glad that his room was all the way behind from the others. You could only pray that no one was walking down the hallway at this time. 

Your back arched at the sensation, clenching the bed sheets, making it all wrinkled. His erection got bigger from hearing your moans while he moves faster. At this point, you were riding up against his fingers feeling it even more. 

"Shit! Tooru I-I'm about to-" 

"Go ahead." 

A long and strained moan came out as you arched your back, realising you came all over his fingers. 

He sucked on his fingers, tasting your come. He reached to his nightstand, getting a condom. Oikawa removes his boxers, slipping on a condom on his newly hardened cock. 

"You ready princess?" He asked, stroking his dick. You shivered at his gaze, filled with lust looking at you as if you were his prey. 

You nod at him. He uses thumbs, opening your entrance as he pushes himself in you slowly. He lets out a couple of groans during the process. Few drops of tears left from your eyes when he was fully inside you. 

He gives you a moment to adjust to his size. "Go," you instructed him. Oikawa caressed your face, wiping off the tears with your eyeliner running down your face. "I'll be gentle okay princess." he leaned down, planting small kisses all over your face to distract you from the pain. 

He began moving his hips at a gentle pace. It was pain at first but as he moved it gradually became pleasure. You couldn't get enough of this feeling. You wanted more, no you needed more. 

"T-Tooru faster please," you plead to him. "Don't h-hold back." you reached up to him, kissing him passionately. 

"As you wish." You dug your nails into his back while he slams harder into you. You bite on his neck, leaving your marks all over it. 

He suddenly stops moving. "Tooru why did yo- Aah~! Aah~!" He grabs your leg on his shoulder. 

"F-fuck Y/N, you're so tight," he thrusts into your deeper, hitting your g-spot. "But you feel amazing." 

"Fuck! Tooru there! Harder!" you arched your back even more to get the 'accurate' effect. His fingers trailed down to your neglected clit, pinching it, causing you to moan louder.

"As much as I love hearing you princess…" he continues buckling his hips against yours. "I need you to keep it down." You had to slap your hand across your mouth to prevent anyone waking up from hearing you crying out his name out loud. 

You have never felt anything like this before. Oikawa was able to give you an experience even better than your fantasies about him. 

He shifted your leg around his waist, thrusting into you deeper. He was already reaching his limit but he wasn't the only one. He felt your walls starting to clench around him. 

"Y/N look at me." You did as you were told, slowly opening your eyelids. He entangled his fingers with yours, holding it so tightly while you did the same as you both reached your climax. 

He collapsed on you, panting out of breath. He pulled out from you, removing the condom. He ties it up, throwing it to the bin. 

When he is done, he wiggles himself in your arms as he nuzzles against your chest.

"Y/N?" 

"Yes Tooru" you answered, playing with his hair. 

"Thank you for trusting me with you." 

"You don't need to thank me for that," you kissed the top of his head. "I'll always trust you." 

You pulled up the blanket, covering the both of you. He snuggles in closer to you while you hold him in your arms and go to sleep. 

¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never writte a smut so hope this is good enough for you. And thanks for reading this♡


	12. Chapter 12

You woke up to the sound of Oikawa's alarm ringing on his nightstand. You didn't know what time it was, all you know the sun is barely up. You helped him snooze it, you woke him up by poking his side, telling him that he had to go jogging. 

"I already did my work out last night so let me sleep" he groaned, hugging you tighter. 

It took you a while to understand what he meant. You pinched his thigh making him flinch. 

"Y/N what the fuck?!" he whined. 

"I won't hesitate to smack your head next time." 

"So there's a next time ah Y/N?" he looked up at you with a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrow.

"Just shut up and go back to sleep." He snuggles in closer to enjoying the way you were holding him.

"Dumbass." 

"But I'm your dumbass Y/N." He replies as if that makes it any better with that stupid yet cute smile of his. 

By the time you woke up it was 9am. You saw all of the marks you left on him as he was scrolling through his messages with a small towel around his neck. 

With the morning sun shining through the window hitting his face and damp hair. It only made the view so much better. 

_ He looks so pretty. Wait, I did that? _ You saw how deep you dug your nails in his back.  _ Maybe I should leave more next time. _

He caught you staring at him and winking at you. "What's wrong can't help but stare at me princess?" 

"Yes." You shamelessly admit. 

Your answer made him blush a little. He walks up to you and peck your lips. He ruffles your hair, "my mom took Takeru with her to the grocery store. Here you go," he passes you some clothes along with a towel. 

"Don't worry, Aiko is at work." You took his shirt from last night. You wear it before heading towards the bathroom while he changes the bed sheets. 

After you took a nice and warm bath, you felt your soreness have eased up but it hasn't completely left. You examined your neck before wearing his hoodie. "He really went all the way," your shoulders and neck were full of his traces.

When his mother returned, she made you two along with Takeru some breakfast. 

"Your room is all the way behind but I still can hear you both, can't you keep it down." Takeru complained after eating his food. 

"Takeru shut up!" He shouts with his cheeks flush red while you just look down. You spotted a butter knife beside you,  _ that knife seems sharp enough to stab me to death. _

"Takeru dear, how about you go to your room for a bit." Oikawa's mom told him. 

He stuck his tongue out to Oikawa before returning to his room while he did the same. 

"Now you two were a bit too loud last night. Just keep it down next time." his mother chuckled at your faces. 

You grab your purse and clothes once you are done. Oikawa gave you one of his jerseys saying that you look good in it before he brought you home. 

☆ 

After practice, you headed towards the gym so you could pick Oikawa up. When you entered the gym they were all already packing up. 

As you were entering the boys were starting to take off their shirts. You didn't really mind since you got to see your boyfriend shirtless again. 

You were too busy in your pervy thoughts until it finally hit you. 

"Tooru don-" but it was too late the whole volleyball team including the fucking coach saw his back full of your scratches and hickies. 

The coach quickly excuses himself telling them not to be late for morning practice and leaves the gym. 

The balls Kindaichi and Yabaha were holding dropped on the floor while Kunimi's eyes were wide open. 

"Someone went wild during her date." Hanamaki said with a sassy tone. 

"You don't know how she…" Oikawa starts to speak, still not putting on his shirt. 

"Can you pass me the ball Watari?" You stuck your hand out waiting for him to pass the ball. 

"Ouch! Iwa-chan!" he turns his head around, seeing it was you who threw the ball to his head. "Not Iwa-chan." He starts to run. 

Iwaizumi held you back before you could kill him off. "Don't kill him off yet, we need him for Interhigh in two weeks. I promise you can beat him up all you want after it." 

"Yeah Y/N, don't you want to see your handsome boyfriend in nationals." He finally puts on his shirt. 

"It's in two weeks?" you asked as Iwaizuimi lets you go. 

"Yeah, it's on Saturday. What's wrong?" He starts to get a little worried. 

You told it was nothing and waited for him to finish. 

On the way back, he stopped by the convenience store to grab some stuff before taking you to the park. 

You both took a seat at a bench. "Here you go," he passes you a bag full of your favourite snacks. 

"Why all of a sudden?" You couldn't help but smile at this. 

"C'mon I buy you things too you know." he got slightly offended. "But you seem a little sad so I thought I would bring you here and get you this since you always eat this when you're down." He sounded worried. "Is there anything wrong?" 

You didn't want to worry him anymore so you just told him what's in your mind. 

"In two weeks you will be playing for the school at Interhigh right?" He nodded his head while he played with your fingers. 

"You see here, Tooru, I will be competing for the school on the exact same day." 

He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up to you with a face full of sadness. 

"I was about to invite you to my match too Tooru. I can't really promise you this but I will try to be there next time." You cheer him up. 

"It's just one game Y/N, it's no big deal." He lets out a fake laugh, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He looked down at your fingers, avoiding your gaze. 

He was waiting for a year for you to come to his official match as his girlfriend. It's only natural that he feels this way. Obviously, you were excited for him to come to yours but you couldn't do anything about it. 

"Y/N promise me you won't think about this and do your best during your match next week." He suddenly gets all serious as he holds out his pinkie, meeting your eyes. 

"I will baby, don't worry about it. Make sure you do yours too." you hooked your pinkie and pressed your thumb on his. 

"Can you just call me that more often?" His face lights up from your sudden pet name for him. 

"When we're alone only." You kiss his cheek, resting your head on his shoulder. 

"It's better than nothing." He said as he leaned on your head, enjoying the view of the park as you both locked fingers with each other. 

¤


	13. Chapter 13

It was the night of day two for Interhigh and your tournament. You were at the practice room with Lia and Ishita practicing your kicks. Lia stood there crossing her arms, nagging you to stop practicing. Ishita stood behind her, massaging her girlfriend's shoulders telling her to relax a bit. 

"How can I relax when she's going to get a matching knee brace with her boyfriend?!" 

When Ishita lifted Lia's chin and kissed her to make her stop nagging at you it was more than enough to make you stop practicing. 

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Ishita spoke while Lia buried her face in her chest. 

"Nope." you said with a smug. 

You locked up the practice room. As you were walking to the gate, you felt someone hugging you from behind. 

You recognize the person's scent. "You're still here?" 

"Yup. I won the match against Karasuno and I know you won too Y/N!" 

You said goodbye to the couple and walked home with Oikawa and Iwaizuimi. Iwaizuimi wishes you luck for tomorrow after you both dropped him home. 

You were finally alone with him on your walk home together. Oikawa took this opportunity and placed his arms on your hips, gently stroking the right side of your waist. He's showing you how much he misses touching you or having you in his arms from two weeks of not meeting each other frequently due to training for your competitions. You both begin to walk slowly, wanting to enjoy every moment together as you get closer to him. 

"What no good luck kiss from my little cutie? I'm going to play against Shiratorizawa after all." He playfully says when you reach the front of your door. 

You brought him closer to your face, with your nose slightly brushing against his. He shuts his eyes, waiting for you to do the next move, "I'm waiting Y/N," he puckered his lips. You press your lips on his, kissing him sweetly. He wrapped his arms around you while he kissed you back. 

"Win or lose, be sure to text me when you have the chance and don't stay up too late." You lean in, placing your forehead on his. 

"I will but no promises about the second one." 

"Can you just listen to me this once baby? Please?" You didn't want him to be staying up late watching volleyball games the night before the match against Shiratorizawa. 

"You know that won't work on me Y/N." he caresses your face. "I'll try. Bye little cutie" he stole a peck from your lips and took off. 

☆ 

"It wasn't this bad yesterday" you murmured. 

Your legs were shaking while you were waiting for your turn. You weren't the type to get worked up all time, but when it comes to your competitions you always get nervous. It was a habit you had from young before entering the ring, you always get afraid that you might mess up a kick or punch during the match. 

You saw your phone lit up. You asked your coach permission to check on it to drift your attention somewhere else. 

[12:55PM]

 **|Tooru:** Good luck =) Try not to hurt yourself while waiting okay princess? 

_He remembers._

During the first time he came for your tournament, Oikawa took notice that you were scratching your hand, till the point it started to bleed a little. 

You have done this to yourself a few times when you saw one of the best members in your club get defeated by their opponents. It has never failed to make you more nervous than before. 

To your surprise you managed to knock off your opponent at the time but you had to sprain your ankle in the middle of the process. 

He brings you to the bench while Lia rushes to get an ice pack for you. He came to give you flowers he bought especially for you. 

"You don't need to give me flowers, it's just second place. Plus I barely made it through but thank you Oikawa." You happily receive his gift.

"Don't say that you deserve it," he pats your head. "Now can you show me your hand? I think we both know which one I'm talking about." 

Considering the fact that he's a brilliant setter, you weren't surprised he found out before Lia did. You showed him your hand, letting him examine it. 

"You can hide this from Lia but not me L/N-chan." he said as he put a plaster on your wound and rubbed it gently. 

His actions made your heart flutter. You didn't put much thought into it, thinking it was just his usual charm around girls. 

You didn't expect him to remember such a trial matter. If his text did anything, it managed to bring a smile on your face and calm you down a little. 

"L/N you have 10 minutes to your turn. You can start warming up now, so we can put on your safety gear." your coach called out for you. 

You tapped on your keyboard and started to type. 

[12:56PM]

 **|You:** It's sweet of you to remember Tooru I didn't but I can't stop shaking my legs I'm up next! Bye and good luck! And thank you<3

 **INTERHIGH**

"Oikawa we're here, keep your phone." Iwaizumi nudged his friend as they reached the court. 

As Aoba Johsai's volleyball team had just entered the court, their captain was already surrounded by fan girls from different schools. 

He entertained his fangirls, receiving gifts like handmade cookies and chocolates from them. One of his fangirls noticed he had a bracelet around his wrist. 

"Oikawa that's a pretty bracelet, where did you get it?" 

He looked down at his wrist, he chuckled a little before answering her. "It's a gift from my lovely girlfriend," he happily shows off your present to them. 

"You have a girlfriend?!" They all exclaimed together, sounding heartbroken as if they had a chance with him in the first place. 

"Why wouldn't I have one with my face and I l-" he got cut off from his coach telling him to come over. 

He warmed up by tossing to Iwaizumi, flexing his skills to the opposing team. The referee called them to gather them up. The court was filled with cheers coming from each school's cheer squad and fangirls chanting Oikawa and Ushijjma's name. 

"Today we're going to beat you, get ready for it Ushiwaka-chan!" Oikawa smug at Shiratowizawa's captain after greeting each other. 

"Oikawa, stop calling me that," Ushijima annoyingly said. 

"Let's have a good game!" 

**YOU**

Your opponent did a spinning kick on your torso making you to step back. 

Seeing you step back made her have a huge smirk on her face. "Useless" she mouthed only for you to see. 

Your blood started to boil. You weren't the best in your club but you surely aren't the worst either. No one could ever call you that and get away with it. You wanted to wipe off that smirk off her face. 

You caught her off guard, you charged towards her and kicked her cheek not using any force causing her to slightly stumble. You quickly kicked her in the torso with full strength. She lost her balance and fell on the ground. 

Before she could stand right back up. The timer has already gone off. 

"Total of nine members along with Y/N L/N from Aoba Johsai will be going straight to qualifications for nationals!" The anchor spoke through the microphone. 

The entire gym was filled with cheers from your school. You could see Lia and Ishita hugging and squealing together when you and your club members bowed down to the crowd. 

In your mind you only can think how happy Oikawa would be if he was here. He probably would shout to the crowd, "that's my girl right there!" when he sees you winning. You let out a little laugh at the thought of it.

As you were coming out of the ring, you saw your opponent glare at you. You walked up to her, you reached your hand out. You pulled her closer to you when she finally shook back. 

"For someone who only gets to kick me back less than five times, you sure have good confidence for calling me that, thinking I won't do anything to you." You whisper in her ear.

You pull back with a smug on your face. “Nice game." you innocently said while you squeezed her hand making her flinch. 

You don't do stuff like this after you spar with someone because most of them have always been respectful. Since she was being a bitch when she only managed to kick you just that few times, you put her down in her place. 

"L/N-senpai there you are, coach is calling." Your junior comes to get you back before you hurt her. 

After you changed into your gym clothes, you took out your phone hoping to see any news from Oikawa. Nothing was there "he must be in his game," slipped your phone in your pocket.

Your coach treated your club members roasted meat in a barbecue restaurant for going to qualifications. Some of your juniors were sobbing through the meal since they lost. 

You all cheered them up by cracking jokes during the meal to cheer them up to make them feel better. 

You were in the school, bidding goodbye to your club members. You looked at your phone to check you have any text from Oikawa but there still was nothing. As you were about to dial his number, you saw him and the third years coming out from the gym. 

You were confused but you ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. "Baby I won! I will be going to nationals!" you excitedly said. Usually he would hug back right away but you felt nothing. You look at his face, seeing him with a disappointed look. 

The third years congratulated you and left hurriedly before things get anymore awkward for them. 

"I'm proud of you Y/N." he ruffles your hair, still not hugging you back with his voice coming off weak. "I'm sorry I didn't text you. I didn't know how to tell you that we lost. Sorry for disappointing you." he gives you a weak smile. 

Your heart dropped when he wasn't looking you in the eye. You took him to his house and brought him to his room. You sit on his bed and tap on your thigh, signalling him to lay down on it. 

He hesitantly places his head on it. He was filled with disappointment or maybe anger in himself for not beating Ushijima. "I don't see a reason why I should be disappointed Tooru. I know you did your best." you said softly, stroking his hair. 

You knew that he still had Spring High Preliminary to prove himself but you didn't want to bring that up. Now you only just want to comfort him in the best way possible and not focus on anything else. 

You saw a few drops of tears left his eyes when you said that. You kiss his tears away.

After a while, he fell asleep on your thighs. You slowly get a pillow from his bed, trying your best not to wake him up. You lifted his head and slid in the pillow underneath. He must have felt you hoped off from his bed since he immediately grabs your wrist when you were about to leave. "Don't leave me, just stay for tonight please?" 

Though it was a school night, you didn't want to leave him alone, especially in this state. "Okay" you bent down and kissed his cheek. You text your parents and set an alarm so you can get enough time to drop by your house before heading to school. 

You changed into his clothes and joined him in bed. You snuggled in closer to him while he hugged you tightly. "For not hugging back earlier." he mumbled.

You hear him whisper something else when he kisses the top of your head. You couldn't hear what he said as you were too tired. You decided to leave the topic until he brings it up again. You slightly nodded and went to sleep. 

¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm beyond grateful for those who are still reading and gave kudos for this story


End file.
